The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for a display board and, in particular, to a mounting arrangement for mounting whiteboards and the like on upright partitions of a modular office furniture system.
Many display boards such as whiteboards, blackboards, chalk boards, tack boards, cork boards, magnetic boards and the like are known as having a planar display panel upon which information, writing and the like may be displayed as by, for example, writing with coloured erasable ink on whiteboards, writing with erasable chalk on blackboards and chalk boards, pinning materials and messages on tack boards and cork boards and securing magnetic letters and magnets to hold notices on magnetic boards. When such display boards are placed in an office, they are known to be fixed to a wall or other structure with a disadvantage that they are often difficult to attach and cannot be readily detached and moved to other locations. Other display boards are known which are provided with their own independent supports as, for example, on easels, or self-supporting frames so that the display boards can be moved within the office. The disadvantage of these types of display devices is that they may not be stable and can continue to occupy significant office space when not in use or when they are to be stored.
Modular office furniture systems utilizing modular partitions are known including such systems which utilize a panel assembly consisting of rectangular frames including vertical and horizontal frame members with cladding panels mounting to the framework. Known systems include interchangeable cladding panels in which one cladding panel has an outer surface which functions as a whiteboard. Such whiteboard cladding panels have the disadvantage that they are relatively expensive since they are coupled to the framework in the same manner as other covers. As well, such known whiteboard cladding panels require the replacement of an entire cladding panel in a modular manner and typically are not adopted for off modular use or for ease of installation, use or storage.
To at least partially overcome these disadvantages of previously known devices, the present invention provides a mounting arrangement for a display board, preferably a whiteboard, which can be easily mounted on an upright partition of a modular office furniture system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting arrangement for a display board which can facilitate the mounting of the display board in an upright position on a modular office furniture system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting arrangement which allows a display board to be mounted over any cladding panel of an upright partition as desired by a user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive display board assembly which can form an integrated part of a modular partition.
Accordingly, in one aspect, the present invention provides a mounting arrangement for a display board comprising:
an upright partition having a supporting framework formed of horizontal beams and vertical posts with the beams spaced vertically from each other,
a plurality of cladding panels mounted to the framework to cover the same, each cladding panel having an outer surface spanning between a top and a bottom thereof, each cladding panel disposed outwardly of the horizontal beams with the top of each cladding panel proximate one horizontal beam and access to said one horizontal beam being provided via an opening adjacent the top of the cladding panel along the length of the cladding panel;
a display board member comprising a thin planar display panel having an outer surface and an inner surface, the outer surface adapted for overlying at least one cladding panel with the inner surface of the display panel in opposed relation to the outer surface of the cladding panel, the board member having at a top edge of the display panel a flange extending inwardly over the top of the at least one cladding panel through the opening and being coupled to the beam proximate the top of the adjacent cladding panel to support the board member therefrom.
The present invention provides a display board which comprises a thin panel member adapted to be supported on an office wall partition to closely overlie a cover of a partition.
The display board is preferably coupled to an internal frame of the partition by a mounting bracket which extends laterally inwardly over the top of a cover into engagement with the internal frame. With an inner surface of the display board lying on an outerface of the cover coupling to the framework to merely provide for support against vertical downward movement of the display board can be sufficient. Separate mounting brackets which extend from the framework outwardly above a cover are advantageously provided for ease of connection. Preferably, a tray member may be provided below the display board as to hold items such as pens, eraser brushes and the like. The tray member may be integral with the display board or preferably independently mounted therebelow as by a mounting bracket extending laterally inwardly under the bottom of a cover into engagement with the internal frame.